KonoHaiku
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A collection of haiku pertaining to the Naruto world. There will be at least one for almost every named speaking character in the series, if I can help it.
1. 木ノ葉隠れの里 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**木ノ葉隠れの里 俳句 **

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Hey, uh... Yeah... I haven't updated _An Immodest Puppet's Proposal_ in a while.... But I will finish it! … eventually.... It's especially pathetic considering the fact that I more or less know what I plan to do with it, I am just too freaking lazy to get off my bum and type the next chapter.**

**So, instead of updating one of my other long-neglected multi-chapter fics, I'm writing (well, more like I''ve already written, and am simply now typing up) a random collection of Naruto haiku. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I refuse to do a stupid disclaimer, particularly since it is painfully obvious that not only are Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media not going to sue me over some _haiku_, but these things (disclaimers, that is) aren't even legally binding. And it's not like pointing out how little I own would deter any lawyers from suing me in the event they should feel that the rights of their client's intellectual property are being violated. So why am I even typing up this ridiculous attempt at meta-humor? Because I'm honestly not sure how many people honestly think these things (disclaimers, that is) are actually any use in a court of law. Now pardon me while I lay down for a nap.**

* * *

Come and see and read

This collection of many

Konoha Haiku.

* * *

… **TTFN!**


	2. うずまきナルト 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うずまきナルト 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Another haiku on the same day as the first. I plan to upload Team 7 haiku today at the very least, but the rest can wait a little bit.**

* * *

To be Hokage

Is the aspiration of

The Leaf's new hero.

* * *

**TTFN, and review if you like it.**

**William: Of course they will, it is only proper etiquette, after all.**

**FairyKyūbi (incredulous): … I dunno if you knew, but this isn't some tea party. It's the INTERNET. People are almost _never_ polite online. I mean, I'm a Din-damned demon-fox, and even _I_ have been appalled at some of the things I've seen people say on the internet. **

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (mildly annoyed): … Shut up, you two.**

**William (with a look of contempt for _DEF666_): Address your betters with respect.**

**FairyKyūbi: Yeah, jerk-wad!**

**William (to _FairyKy__ū__bi_): Do not speak. You are even lower than he.**

**FairyKyūbi: Old-English donkey!**

**William: _Esol_?**

**FairyKyūbi: … Screw you.**


	3. 春野サクラ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**春野サクラ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Helpless no longer,

She fights to rescue her love.

Why won't he come home?

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	4. うちはサスケ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはサスケ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Love your family.

Walk on the path of revenge.

Hatred is power.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	5. はたけカカシ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**はたけカカシ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A good ninja puts

Loyalty before rules. Look

Beneath the beneath.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R! **


	6. サイ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**サイ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you guys two more bonus haiku for today. A special mention for anyone who can guess the identities of these two mystery ninja! (… Not like it'll be very hard...)**

* * *

Ink upon paper.

One is no more than a tool.

Speak the naked truth.

* * *

**I wonder if you guys will be clever enough to figure it out...?**

**TTFN and R&R! **


	7. ヤマト 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ヤマト 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second mystery character. If you cannot figure this one out, then you fail Naruto forever.  
**

* * *

Shadow of the First.

A wood-element user.

His name is Tenzō.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**

**P.S.: Does anyone know if there is an inconsistency in the Japanese in the titles? I have a sneaking suspicion that there's something odd about it, though I cannot quite put my finger on it...  
**


	8. 犬塚キバ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**犬塚キバ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Here's another batch of haiku, you guys. … Though I must say, I'm a bit sad that no one reviewed (though, to be fair, this has only been read by a handful of people). **

**Oh well, I suppose that's to be expected, from this sort of fic.**

* * *

Boundless emotions;

A beast's heart, a man's body.

The lawful canine.

* * *

**Treasure (Cheerfully): That was lame, stupid. **

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: … You are surprisingly mean, for an alleged dog.**

**Treasure: … Alleged? --Growls-- Who are you calling alleged, ugly?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: You. I am calling you alleged. After all, what kind of dog insults its master? In fact, what kind of dog speaks _at all_?**

**Treasure (Imperiously): Good dogs, _obviously_.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (Dumbfounded): Good dogs...? _That... that doesn't even make any sense! _**

**Treasure: So?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (Twitching): Gah! --Pauses-- I-I need a suicide fic, or something... --Walks off--**

**Treasure: What's _his_ problem?**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	9. 日向ヒナタ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**日向ヒナタ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Here's another one. This one is one of my favorites (of the one's I've made)**

* * *

Shrinking violet.

In front of the one she loves,

She can never lose.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	10. 油女シノ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**油女シノ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys having trouble figuring out which poems are about whom? … yeah, I knew you guys would be able to tell. (Am I even really talking to anyone...?) Well, here's the next one.**

* * *

Eerily silent,

His stoic exterior

Belies a soft heart.

* * *

**FairyKyūbi: I hate poems. They never have anything good, like violence and smut.**

**William: Not even Lord Byron's _Don Juan_? **

**FairyKyūbi: Please, I'm a _demon_. Nothing written by a mere mortal can sate my lusts.**

**William: Not even Lord Jiraiya's _Make-Out Paradise_?**

**FairyKyūbi: … Th-that's different... Jiraiya was practically a _god_ in the ninja world!**

**William (Smug): Certainly.**

**FairyKyūbi (Venomously): Screw you. --Brandishes his spork threateningly-- I'm gonna go see if I can get something done about the delay on _An Immodest Puppet's Proposal_. **

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	11. 夕日紅 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**夕日紅 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Here's the last one I'm uploading for now.**

* * *

A rookie Jōnin,

This skilled illusion mistress

Will be a mother.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	12. 山中いの 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**山中いの 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Here are some more haiku. Also, after more than a year of writer's block, I have actually made some progress on the next chapter of _Metroid Legacies_, as well as another chapter of _Love, Marriage, and Babies_. However, don't expect an update on _An Immodest Puppet's Proposal_ anytime soon, as I am stuck on a particularly frustrating part of the script.  
**

* * *

The vain sorceress.

A boar upon among the mountains

Rivals a blossom.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	13. 奈良シカマル 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**奈良シカマル 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

He is so lazy –

A brilliant strategist

Who has no rival.

* * *

**Treasure: I wonder who this poem is about?**

**FairyKyūbi: ... Seriously? I mean, even if you can't recognize his name written at the top of the page, the description in the poem is painfully obvious. How can you not tell?**

**Treasure: … Screw you, at least _I_ still have claws and teeth, and limbs in general.**

**FairyKyūbi: I loathe you.**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	14. 秋道チョウジ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**秋道チョウジ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: You know? Uploading these poems one-by-one almost takes longer than typing them up... Well, not really, but you guys get the idea.**

* * *

He is not chubby,

The butterfly's second son,

He is just big-boned.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	15. 猿飛アスマ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**猿飛アスマ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**You know, I wish Yugito Nii could've had a chance to be fleshed out better in canon. Why? Because she's cool! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **_Oh_! You're wondering why I'm talking about her, of all people? The answer: I dunno, I just felt like it. -Yawn- I've been up since 4 A.M., so my logical thinking-ness-thing isn't very eloquent. Heh, what a funny (and nonsensical) choice of words. Oh well, on with the show!**

* * *

Guardian ninja.

Knives like the singing of larks.

He's a chain-smoker.

* * *

**Disclaimer: EvilFuzzy9 does not, in any way, shape, or form endorse the smoking of tobacco products.**

**Seriously, don't bleeping do it.**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	16. ロック・リー 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ロック・リー 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone else find it interesting that Naruto, which is very much a _shonen_ fighting-manga, has had only one tournament arc, and an arc which did not even have a winner, at that? In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would think that Kishimoto has been trying to subvert as many genre-conventions as he can get away with... **

**Though, I suppose, he also might have just thought that ending the Chuunin Exams with a big damn invasion where a bunch of unimportant people (and one awesome old man) get killed would be a big shock to the readers (even if he _had_ left a lot of writing on the wall, in hindsight).  
**

* * *

Hard work hardly works?

Tell that to this mighty guy.

Youth, love, and friendship!

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	17. テンテン 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**テンテン 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone else think it would be completely awesome if Killer Bee trained Naruto to train the Fox while the other went to war against Akatsuki? Because I hope that happens, as it will also give the supporting characters time to shine and grow before Naruto inevitably comes to the rescue with some ridiculously awesome and powerful new attack. In fact, all things considered, I would hardly be surprised if Kishimoto actually did something along those lines. **

**What do you guys think?**

* * *

Unsealed weaponry

Flies through the air. This barrage

Is a rain of steel.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	18. 日向ネジ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**日向ネジ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Tenten is an awesome character, yet she is one of the most under-appreciated shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. And she is super-cute, too. Oh, I just want to hug her to death!**

**

* * *

**

A great prodigy

Who has no inheritance

But that of bondage.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	19. マイト・ガイ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**マイト・ガイ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: This will probably be the last haiku uploaded for now. But do not fret! There are many, many, more where these came from.**

* * *

The sublime green beast

Of prey, who fights with passion

Unmatched by mere men.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	20. うみのイルカ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うみのイルカ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: … In response to the latest chapter in the manga: I really, REALLY, hope Sakura is not actually trying to run away with Sasuke, because that would feel like a complete derailment of her character.**

* * *

Orphaned by the Fox,

The teacher who saved the day.

He's single, ladies.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	21. ミズキ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ミズキ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I'm sleepy.**

* * *

Hateful prejudice,

He tried to kill Naruto;

No one's seen him since.

* * *

**William: Ah, another haiku.**

**Treasure: Yep. **

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: … Hey, you guys, you know what bugs me?**

**Treasure: Shaddup, emu-head**.

**William: I could not care less.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (With a melodramatic sigh, ignoring the two): I finally convinced EvilFuzzy9 to write a serious angst-fic, and do you know what happens?**

**Treasure (Sarcastically): He screws it up?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: No, not _that_. It's just the fact that nobody has bothered to review it!**

**Treasure: Quit whining, you big baby. After all, someone cared enough to put it one their favorites list.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Oh, never mind. You people just don't appreciate good drama. --Walks off in a huff-- **

**

* * *

TTFN and R&R!  
**


	22. エビス 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**エビス 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: This is a little off topic, but on the subject of _Bleach_, why would Ichigo's zanpaku-tō being compressed in its bankai form make him any faster? I mean, it's basic physics, people! Decreasing the size of an object by compacting it, while it will decrease the dimensions of the blade, it will also increase its density, with the overall effect being no change in weight. Obviously, the main power of _Tensa Zangetsu_ must be the ability to greatly increase its user's strength, otherwise there would be no change in Ichigo's speed!**

… **Okay, I'm done with my little rant. On with the show!**

* * *

A master tutor:

None know the basics better.

A closet-pervert.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	23. 森乃イビキ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**森乃イビキ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much in this rant. Just a plug for my Hayate the Combat Butler/Hayate no Gotoku fanfic, _Om Nom Nom, Hamster-chan!_.**

* * *

Interrogation.

Don't even try to resist –

This man will break you.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	24. みたらしアンコ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**みたらしアンコ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I wish that good series like _Hayate the Combat Butler _had larger fanbases, because that would mean more _HnG_ fanfics, which would be really nice. I also wish there were more English _HnG_ doujinshi on the web, but those are nigh impossible to find in one place.  
**

* * *

The Snake's apprentice.

You don't want to mess with her:

She's terrifying.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!  
**


	25. 月光 ハヤテ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**月光 ハヤテ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I'm presently stuck taking care of my dad's shih-tzu, Bandit. He is obsessed with attention.**

* * *

A young sword-master.

His _Dance of the Crescent Moon_

Will finish you off.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	26. 猿飛木ノ葉丸 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**猿飛木ノ葉丸 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Billy versus Snakeman is a fun game. **

**Also, I wonder if you guys will be able to get this one...?  
**

* * *

Enthusiasm

Is really quite infectious,

Do you not agree?

* * *

**(Enter _Treasure _and _DarkEvilFuzzy666_)**

**Treasure (Looking very tired): Ya~awn… I'm sleepy.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (Irritably): Shaddup, you stupid mutt.**

**Treasure (Leveling a glare at DarkEvilFuzzy666 while growling dangerously, all signs of exhaustion suddenly gone): Watch it, punk.**

**(The two glare at each other, metaphorical sparks clashing between them.)**

**William (From within): Cease your arguing, you two!**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Go fall on your sword, Billy!**

**Treasure (Shocked): … Yer dead meat now, y'know?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (Lazily pretending to examine his fingernails for dirt): Tch, whatever. **

**(_Exeunt omne_)**

…

**TTFN and R&R!**


	27. モエギ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**モエギ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**I just finished reading _Twelfth Night _for my college English class, and I must say: the one-way sexual tension between Olivia and Viola is both hilarious and vaguely erotic. It was a very entertaining read.**

* * *

The prettiest girl

In her year – or so she says.

I think she's lying.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	28. ウドン 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ウドン 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I love kitties and puppies and fluffy things. Sakaki is like a kindred soul to me.**

* * *

Adding, subtracting,

They're his passion – a strange quirk.

Does he have a cold?

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	29. 千手柱間 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**千手柱間 ****俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Here are some more haiku.**

* * *

The First Hokage,

Who passed down the Will of Fire,

Raised up the forest.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	30. 千手扉間 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**千手扉間 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, yes, I am working on the next chapter of _Om, Nom, Nom, Hamster-chan!_. It's just taking a bit longer to finish than I expected – partly because I'm constantly trying to push the quality of my work, which results in me trying to outdo myself with each successive chapter. It eats up a lot of time, but it also tends to make for longer chapters, as that's one of my weak-points when it comes to writing.**

* * *

The little brother.

He manipulates water

Like no other man.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	31. 猿飛ヒルゼン 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**猿飛ヒルゼン** **俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: … **

* * *

God of shinobi,

Without peer among mortals:

The Leaf's Professor.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	32. 波風ミナト 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**波風ミナト 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired. **

* * *

An ideal soldier,

The infamous Yellow Flash

Died for his village.

* * *

**William: Ah, yes. _Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori._ Indeed, it is a perfectly romantic ideal.**

**FairyKyūbi: … What did you call me?**

**William: Why, I did not call you anything.**

**FairyKyūbi: Bull! You call me a 'dull-say-it-dicker-mess', or something.**

**William: No, that was Latin. It means: _It is fitting and sweet to die for one's country_. There was no direct insult.**

**FairyKyūbi: Oh, okay. … Wait a minute.... **

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	33. 綱手 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**綱手 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I'm selling some of my old GBA games on eBay. If you feel like supporting unemployed artists and getting your hands on some used games cheap, my user name over there is EvilFuzzy912. Thank you.**

* * *

A megaton fist.

The Legendary Sucker.

She drinks and gambles.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	34. 自来也 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**自来也 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I have recently been on a binge with Let's Plays, which has been eating up my time along with grad prep and ecchi-dōjinshi. Blarg.**

* * *

The immortal sage

Of Mount Myoboku; he is

A super-pervert.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	35. 大蛇丸 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**大蛇丸 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I've been having writer's block with most of my other stories. … Or at least, I've been reluctant to work on them. Procrastination, my eternal foe! -Shakes fist-**

* * *

To become perfect,

He seeks the power of true

Immortality.

* * *

**Treasure: I'm bored. Fuzzy almost never uses us any more.**

**FairyKyūbi: Yeah… Isn't it great? It's almost like I'm free again!**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Easy for you to say. You and the dog come from external sources, so you can sustain yourselves. Me? I'm stuck here forever, seeing as how I'm essentially part of his personality. Gawd, I hate that guy… **

**Treasure: … What about that Billy guy?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: William? He could care less.**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**FairyKyūbi: … What kind of lame punchline was _that_?**


	36. ザク・アブミ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ザク・アブミ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I've gotten addicted to LP's recently ('LP' standing for 'Let's Play'). I've been archive binging at the LP archive, which has taken up a lot of my time and slowed my work on _Om Nom Nom, Hamster-chan!_, but I should be able to continue updating. I gave myself a mission, after all: give the _HnG _fanfiction community a good length fic while it's still in its infancy.**

**EvilFuzzy9, away!**

* * *

With an arm to the

West and an arm to the East,

He blows a great wind.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	37. キン・ツチ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**キン・ツチ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone else think that it would be funny/awesome if Killer Bee and Naruto teamed up to destroy the remnants of the Sound Village with the power of enka-rap (which could probably be culturally translated to country-rap)?**

* * *

Ringing distractions

Provide many openings

To finish the foe.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	38. ドス・キヌタ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ドス・キヌタ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Slash, Clang, Crunch… Snap, Crackle, Pop…**

…**!**

* * *

All things need balance –

A fact exploited by this

Ruthless Sound-ninja.

* * *

**FairyKyūbi: Y'know, I miss the good old days.**

**Treasure (Rolling her eyes): Really? How so?**

**FairyKyūbi (Ignoring Treasure's sarcasm): In the old days, I didn't have to put up working for some halfwit wannabe-author who can't even finish a single story – I was feared and respected back then. Now look at me! Not only am I stuck working for this lazy jerk; that lousy _ushi-oni _cousin of mine is working with some no good human, and he's even conspiring against me! I finally get released, only be to stuck inside some bloody chamber with that blond-haired, blue-eyed Hell-spawn! -Sigh- I hate my life.**

**Treasure: -Yawn- You talk too much. I'm too old to listen to you whining about your problems. Now excuse me while I go and bark at everyone I see. -Bark!- -Bark!- Gerroff my street, you punks! This is _mah_ neighborhood!**

**FairyKyūbi (Staring at Treasure incredulously): … And people say _I'm_ crazy...**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R! **


	39. 多由也 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**多由也 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Y'know, I recently realized something: Tayuya must have been all but impervious to pain. She's a redhead, a female, and she swears all the time – all three of these things, according to _Mythbusters_, increase pain tolerance. Add that to her no doubt grueling ninja training, and she could probably take a train to the face without flinching. Heck, she probably _literally _pull that off in her Cursed-seal Level Two form.**

**Also: this makes two chapter-relevant author's notes in a row. What is the world coming to?-!**

* * *

The crystal clear call

Of her flute summons demons

Controlled by her song.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	40. 次郎坊 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**次郎坊 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I dunno how many of you have read my fic **_**Champion Tournament**_**, but I recently realized that the **_**kanji**_** spelling of the personal name of my OC, Daimaru (****大丸****), is only one character different from Orochimaru's name ( ****大蛇丸****). Spooky...**

* * *

Earth-shatteringstrength;

A voracious appetite;

Heavier than life.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	41. 左近 右近 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**左近 ****右近**** 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Is their anyone who doesn't hate spam? Or pop-up ads? Why is it that some of the least malicious things are the most annoying?**

* * *

These twin parasites

Invade body and soul to

Protect the White Snake.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	42. 鬼童丸 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**鬼童丸 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Orochimaru's symbolic and literal connections with snakes are rather interesting, from a scholarly point of view. Outside of areas heavily influenced by Middle-Eastern mythology (primarily any place where Judaism, Christianity, Islam, or some derivative thereof is commonplace) serpents are seen as alternatively as symbols of wisdom and immortality. **

**The snake is connected with hidden knowledge of herb-lore, alchemy, and mystical elixirs. Various snake parts are often used as potion ingredients in popular conceptions of witchcraft, connecting them to both evil and to older, animistic myths of serpents as skillful potion-brewers. **

**Snakes are universally feared by humans on some primal level. This fear can lead to either worshiping serpents or demonizing them. Orochimaru's character and portrayal conjure diverse images of serpent-lore – protectors of wisdom, cunning deceivers; remote and inscrutable, cruel and abhorrent. Orochimaru is all these things, and keeping this in mind can help one more fully appreciate his role in the overarching story of _Naruto_.**

* * *

The cunning spider

Weaves a web unbreakable

And strikes from afar.

* * *

**William (Applauding): Well done, Timothy. I must say that your analysis of Orochimaru is a refreshing change of pace from your usual** **lowbrow humor. **

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: … Tch, yeah right, bud. I've seen the kind of stuff you read. Classics or not, that stuff has more fart jokes per page than Fuzzy has used in his entire fanfiction career. Even the tragedies. _Especially_ the tragedies. … Honestly, I must say that it sickens the darkness of my soul.**

**William: Oh! No, no, you misunderstand! I was not saying that I do not enjoy a good jest about flatulence and genitalia, I was merely expressing gladness that Timothy is not relying on such things alone to support his writing. A good author must be capable of expressing philosophical meditations on the nature of existence alongside bawdy humor. That is the ultimate expression of literary talent.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (Rolling his eyes): Suuurre.**


	43. 君麻呂 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**君麻呂 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: When it comes to Final Fantasy VI pairings, I have two preferred ones: GauRelm being my favorite (what TV Tropes calls a 'Toy Ship') and EdgarTerra or SabineTerra (in the case of the former, it's largely just Pair the Spares, as LockeCeles would seem to be all but canon; in the case of the latter, it's both because Sabine would be able to get together with Terra without forcing either her or the children to move, and that with his martial arts training, he would be able to help the de-magicked Terra protect the village from any errant monsters or raiders, though to be fair to Terra, being able to equip some of the strongest weapons and armors in the game would make it so that she would still be a force to be reckoned with for roughly ninety-nine percent of the world). **

**Also, I can imagine Cyan civilizing Gau and teaching him the way of the sword to make Gau a suitable suitor. And that is an awesome thought. **

… **Man, I am such a nerd.**

* * *

A dying young man,

Wielder of the pulsing bones,

Loves a cruel master.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	44. 桃地再不斬 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**桃地再不斬 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Man, I've been updating at a relatively breakneck pace for the past few days, now. … Though I haven't gotten much feedback. Eh, I suppose that's what happens when you update so slowly for so long: people get bored with your stories.**

* * *

This ruthless butcher

Was once known as a demon;

He is one no more.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	45. 白 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**白 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Here's the last haiku for now.**

* * *

Carrier of a

Forgotten bloodline limit,

He served a devil.

* * *

**FairyKyūbi (Yawning): Man, that's, what? Ten haiku uploaded in a single day? **

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: I know. It was so much easier to reflect on the darkness of humanity when Nine was unproductive.**

**FairyKyūbi (Sarcastically): Yeah, because it's _so_ hard to sulk and brood when someone is telling you to work. Especially since he almost never uses _you_. **

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: What are you insinuating?**

**FairyKyūbi: I ain't insinuating nothing, I'm saying that since Fuzzy almost never uses you, you don't have a zilch to complain about.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (Condescendingly): Don't use double-negatives, you idiot.**

**William (Interjecting from off-screen): Actually, the use of double-negatives for emphasis _is_ acceptable, though it is generally disadvised in formal works, much like contractions and directly addressing the reader.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: … I hate you. I hate all of you. I hope you all die horrible, painful deaths.  
**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	46. デイダラ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**デイダラ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I've added any haiku (6/01/10, to be precise), so here's another string of updates, all Akatsuki-themed haiku.**

* * *

Art's an explosion.

A second of true beauty,

And then it's over.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	47. サソリ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**サソリ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I've been working on the next chapter of _Om Nom Nom, Hamster-chan!_, and it's a bit over 3k words so far, but I still have quite a ways to go yet before it's ready (or even _done_).**

* * *

Art is eternal

Grandeur and posterity.

True art endures all.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	48. 飛段 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**飛段 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: It's hot and humid. **

* * *

Bloodthirsty cultist.

Follower of a dark god.

Mad evangelist.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R! **


	49. 角都 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**角都 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I can't think of anything witty to say. Or anything at all, really. **

* * *

Root of all evil.

The omnipotent dollar.

Capricious Mammon.

* * *

**Treasure: Loud noises scare me.**

**FairyKyūbi (Evil grin): BOO!-!-!**

**Treasure: … Loud noises scare me. Stupid jerks don't.**

**FairyKyūbi (Growls frustratedly): Son of a...**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	50. 干柿鬼鮫 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**干柿鬼鮫 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Om nom nom, I eat you, Ayumu!**

* * *

Swordsman of the Mist.

A demon-shark and its skin.

Feudal lord killer.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	51. うちはイタチ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはイタチ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Ranma has it rough, but at least it's funny to watch. **

* * *

You need more hatred;

Cling to life and grow stronger.

… I'm sorry, my brother.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	52. 小南 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**小南 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: A kilt is not a skirt. Many a poor fool have learned this the hard way.**

* * *

Mouthpiece of Lord Pain.

Angelic origami –

Wings made of paper.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	53. ペイン 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ペイン 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Never have a staring contest with the sun. It _cheats_.**

* * *

Divine punishment.

Suffer, then you will know peace!

Shadow of the Sage.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R**


	54. ゼツ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**ゼツ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I hate algebra. Even when I don't have to use it, I hate it.**

* * *

Double enigma.

Is he a plant or a man?

Only time will tell.

* * *

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: I hate everyone.**

**Treasure: Why?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Because they annoy me.**

**Treasure: Why?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Because they hate me.**

**Treasure: Why?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Because I hate them.**

**Treasure: Why?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Because they annoy me.**

**Treasure: … Why?**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: -Sigh-**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	55. トビ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**トビ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Wait up for me!**

* * *

He is a good boy.

Why is he a criminal?

Is he a bad boy?

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	56. うちはマダラ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはマダラ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Magnificent. Everything is proceeding just as I planned. Muahahahahahahaha~.**

* * *

Hidden mastermind –

The most evil Uchiha;

He is very old.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	57. 暁 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**暁 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Orihime is ridiculously buxom for a girl her age. Why so buxom, Orihime?**

* * *

The black sky of night,

Broken by the light of dawn.

Beware the red clouds!

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	58. うちはミコト 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはミコト 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Ack, sorry about the no updates, but the power supply for my computer crapped out. It'll probably be a while before the next update on **_**Om Nom Nom, Hamster-chan!**_**. Sorry. Here's some new haiku to make up for it.**

* * *

A loving mother?

Traitor? Martyr? More than one?

Who and what was she?

* * *

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: Ooh, mysterious with the setup for an epic tragedy! I approve.**

**Treasure: Bah! You just like people whining.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666 (Indignant): It is not 'whining'. It is _angst,_ and it is a mark of true art!**

**Treasure (Dismissive): -Snort- Yeah, right. In a pig's eye, maybe.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: I abhor you. Why do you refuse to acknowledge true art?**

**Treasure: 'Cuz true art makes you feel _good_, stupid. True art is beauty and laughter and other happy stuff like that. Idiot.**

**William (Amused): How interesting… You two are developing quite the group dynamic. **

**FairyKyūbi: Tch, that hack of an author is just ripping off Sasori and Deidara.**

**William: -Shrug- Well, you know what they say: "Nothing new under the sun," and all that.**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: I hate every last one of you. But you'll see… Oh yes, you'll _ALL_ see. Nine cannot deny my brilliance forever! One day he will realize that angst and tragedy is the only way to be accepted as a serious writer!**

**FairyKyūbi: Whatever.**

**William: If you say so...**

**Treasure: Yeah, right. We don't need the acceptance of such fickle idiots.**

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	59. うちはフガク 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはフガク 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

* * *

**A/N: Y'know, if _Hayate no Gotoku _is under-appreciated on this site, then _Angel Densetsu_ is downright unknown. If I only added two fic to the _AD _section of the site, that would increase its archive by fifty percent. And that's just _sad_.**

* * *

A stoic father –

Little is known about him,

Or his _coup d'etat_.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	60. うちはイズナ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはイズナ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: A well written harem!fic… Is this an oxymoron?**

* * *

Doomed competitor,

Abel to Madara's Cain,

Died, blind, in battle.

* * *

**William (Tearful): The poetic tragedy of sibling rivalry...**

**Treasure: -Sniffle- And he seemed like such a nice guy...**

**DarkEvilFuzzy666: -Grumble- Stupid censored hypocrites...**

**FairyKyūbi (Watching _When Animals Attack_ on TV): -Laughs- What a loser! That's what you get for tasting so good.**

**All (Minus FairyKyūbi): -Glare-**

**FairyKyūbi: … What?**

**

* * *

**

**TTFN and R&R!  
**


	61. 弥彦 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**弥彦 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: . When I looked for the notebook wherein I had written the various haiku for this collection, I found that I could not find it. -Sighs- Well, I don't exactly remember how many were in there, so I'm not sure how many have been lost, but I'll try my best to soldier on regardless!**

* * *

The tears of his land,

Something he had sworn to end,

Create hope's rainbow.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	62. 山城アオバ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**山城アオバ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! So Zetsu is actually… And the First… And Kabuto… And that island…? Man, I miss a few updates and all this happens? _Sheesh_. **

* * *

A murder of crows

That peers into your mind and

Sees all that occurs.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	63. 不知火ゲンマ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**不知火ゲンマ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: My family uses the Qwest ISP, and it tends to have periods of severe intermittence and outright failure, which is incredibly annoying.**

* * *

Just take it easy –

Actions speak louder than words,

And needles fly true.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	64. 並足ライドウ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**並足ライドウ 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I've been taking forever to update my other fics again... I hate when I do that, but it can be very hard to write when one is not in the mood to do so. Also: Dwarf Fortress is insanely hard to learn and very time-consuming.**

* * *

With a scarred visage

And a sword of ebony,

He's scary but nice.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	65. うちはセツナ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはセツ****ナ** **俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Here is a late Christmas present to all you guys reading at home: a series of haiku, most of them about some extremely minor characters. See if you can guess who these first four are.  
**

* * *

That instant of pain –

A portent of betrayal.

History repeats.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	66. うちはカガミ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはカガ****ミ** **俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Another obscure character with virtually no appearances in the entire series.**

* * *

The sacred mirror

Reflects the past and present

For all to behold.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	67. うちはテヤキ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはテヤ****キ** **俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: One of the only Uchiha shown to **_**not**_** be a ninja of some kind… Could this kindly old man really have been a conspirator? Or did he fall prey to Madara's indiscriminate bloodlust?**

* * *

Age has taught him that

The fruits of one's own labor

Are the sweetest kind.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	68. うちはウルチ 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**うちはウル****チ**** 俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I dunno what to say here. ... The minor character parade continues, I guess.**

* * *

A simple life of

Working, playing, and loving

Was all she wanted.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R!**


	69. 赤丸 俳句

**KonoHaiku**

**赤****丸 ****俳句**

A Collection of Naruto Haiku

By EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: And lastly, this one is in loving memory of my dad's dog Bandit, who had to be euthanized last night (December 28, 2010) after a sudden bout of severe and uncontrollable seizures. Rest in peace, little buddy.**

* * *

Canine companion.

Energy and affection

Are boundless in him.

* * *

**TTFN and R&R.**


End file.
